


Orange Glow

by Thatoneloser_kid



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneloser_kid/pseuds/Thatoneloser_kid
Summary: Dina finds an old 'Man cave' while on patrol and decides to fix it up for Ellie.
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 206





	Orange Glow

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in the last of us universe but is slightly AU where this is their first kiss.
> 
> let me know what you think? thatoneloser-kid.tumblr.com

Ellie hadn't long gotten home from a two day patrol, her muscles aching, her body a little battered and bruised from the horde that came across. From the horde she and Jesse had to protect Jax and Felix from because they were apparently useless, freezing up at the first sign of trouble. 

She pulled off her boots and shucked off her shirt, wiggling out of her jeans to leave her in boxers and her once white - but now grimy and bloodied- t-shirt. 

She sat on her bed, hunched over, clutching the edge, and taking a deep breath, processing and compartmentalising the events of the past few days, like she did after every patrol. 

She had to deal somehow. 

There was a light knock on her door before it creaked open. Ellie had expected it to be Joel with some hot soapy water and a med kit to fix herself up with, so she didn't bother looking up. 

"Rough patrol?" 

Ellie lifted her head at the voice that was very much  _ not  _ Joel to see Dina standing on the door way, shoulder against the frame, watching her with soft, worried eyes. 

"Useless team," Ellie grumbled, forcing a little smile on her lips. "You alright?" 

"Yeah, I'm good, our patrol went well, back ahead of schedule." Dina stepped inside, closing the door behind her. "Joel is bringing some water and a med kit, I'll patch you up."

"You don't have to do that." Ellie assured, and Dina rolled her eyes. 

"I know, dumbass." Dina said. "I wanted to take you somewhere, but you're exhausted and hurt."

The peeked Ellie's curiosity, tilting her head toward Dina. "Where?" 

"It's a surprise, I found it a few months back, I've been working on it since then." Dina explained, helping Ellie unwrap the filthy, cowboy bandage job Ellie had done while holed up in a room, runners pounded on the door, clickers screaming. "I think you'll really like it."

"Are you going to tell me  _ what  _ it is?" Ellie arched an eyebrow, the one that wasn't split from falling through a crumbling floor to the floor below. 

"Absolutely not, it's a surprise." Dina peered up at her through her eyelashes, a little grin playing on her lips, before she returned her eyes to the scraps littering Ellie's arm, a particularly deep one caused by a rusty pole protruding from the wall as she rushed to get a clicker off of Jax. 

"I don't like surprises."

"Too bad, loser." Dina shot back, both girls turning to the door as it opened, Joel offering them a little smile. 

"How ya feelin', kiddo?" he asked, moving to set the stuff in front of them, kneeling there.

"Sore, but I have my own personal nurse, so." Ellie grinned cheekily at Dina, who rolled her eyes. 

"Well, I'm glad, your suturin' jobs are shoddy at best."

"Fuck you, old man, I done a good job on you. Plenty of times."

Joel gave a gruff laugh as he stood. "Sure did, El." he said before leaving. 

"He's right," Dina patted Ellie's back, motioning for her to sit on her desk chair. "You suture how you do literally everything else. Brute force, and destructive."

Ellie huffed, but didn't argue, because Dina was right. 

"If I give you jerky, will you tell me?"

Dina laughed. "Shut up, Freckles."

"You  _ know  _ I hate surprises, why did you tell me?" Ellie practically whined, which only make Dina's grin grow. 

"I just  _ love  _ to torture you."

Dina poked the suturing needle into Ellie's skin then, pulling a sharp hiss from Ellie. 

"Clearly." Ellie grumbled, glaring playfully at Dina.

Dina patched her up, helping Ellie stand afterward.

"Go shower, I will bandage you up afterward." Dina said, her hand settling low on Ellie's hip, smiling sweetly up at the girl. "Take your time, I will go get food while you're in there."

Dina frowned when Ellie placed the back of her hand against her forehead,l ike Joel would when Ellie was sick that one time. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Just checking if you are sick." Ellie said. "You  _ must  _ have a fever, only delirium would make you this nice."

"Oh, fuck. Off." Dina laughed, gently shoving Ellie. 

Ellie half chuckled, half groaned as she took a step backward. "I would fall apart without you, Chuck."

Dina despite pretending to be annoyed, couldn't help but smile at the childhood nickname, even though it stepped from Dina throwing up during her first time on a boat.

"Remember that, Jerk." Dina pointed at her as she backed up. 

"You never let me forget it." 

Dina grinned, throwing Ellie a wink before she turned and left. 

Ellie washed the grim off her skin, a dull ache manifesting behind her eyes as she leaned her forehead against the cool tiles on her wall, her eyes fluttering closed as she felt exhaustion take over her body. 

She stayed under the running water until it went cold, then stayed for a short while after that before getting out. 

Dina was waiting for her by her desk, two plates of food sitting on the surface while Dina leaned back in the chair, looking at the drawings Ellie had left out on the desk. 

"How did you get so good?" Dina questioned, holding up with life like drawing of Scamp, Tommy's dog. 

"Practice," Ellie shrugged. "I would spend down time drawing back with the fireflies, and would draw when Joel and I would hunker down at night on the way here."

"Maybe one day you'll draw me?" 

Ellie didn't tell her that there was pages upon pages of drawings of Dina in a book she kept tucked in her desk drawer. 

Dina insisted Ellie take the chair when Ellie attempted to settle on the floor. 

"So, what happened?" Dina asked as they tucked into their food. 

"Jesse didn't tell you?" 

"I saw how beat up he was, I came straight here." 

That was something that seemed to cause tension between Ellie and Jesse when he and Dina first started seeing each other, the fact Ellie always came first. 

When they came back injured from a patrol, and both were in the medbay, Dina would run straight past Jesse to Ellie, cupping her face as she checked her over. 

She would always favour spending the night tucked away at Ellie's -watching a movie, or forcing Ellie to play for her, or just sitting in silence as Ellie drew- over spending time with Jesse. 

Ellie always came first, but every time that was made clear to her Ellie was still completely thrown. 

"It was messy," Ellie started, instead of asking Dina all the questions she wanted to ask. "A horde was in the old barbers for on twelve. It's clear whoever usually takes that route hasn't been doing their job properly. We check that sector every two weeks, but there were Clickers there, so that barbers hasn't been checked in months."

Dina listened attentively from her spot by Ellie's feet, absentmindedly chewing on her food. 

"I expected a few runners, they've been dotted all over the place the past few months, but the Clickers were a surprise. We were doing well, taking out the runners without using a bullet, but then Felix knocked something over, every Clicker was on us then." Ellie sighed. "They weren't ready, I  _ told  _ Jesse this, but he insisted they needed to learn somehow, and that this would be easy. One got ahold of Jesse, and Jax just froze, Jesse almost got his throat torn out."

"You save him?" 

"I was too busy saving Felix from the clicker that was trying to eat his face. Jesse had to save himself, then we had to fight off a pack of clickers, and stalkers, while trying to make sure those two stayed out of danger, it was a shit show."

"Jeez, those two always act like tough guys as well. They always hit on me whenever we're at the barn, acting like they're gods gift." Dina rolled her eyes. 

"I'm sure you don't love the attention." Ellie teased. 

"There is only one person's attention I love, Freckles." Dina said, running her hand up Ellie's bare calf. 

"Yeah, right." Ellie rolled her eyes in an attempt to hide how flustered she was getting. "You love being the centre of attention."

"Only because I need to be to get your attention." Dina shot back, arching a challenging eyebrow at Ellie. 

Ellie was nothing if not competitive. "Well, it's a wasted effort." She said and Dina's eyebrow twitched questioningly. "You always have my attention."

Dina seem surprised by Ellie's brazen reply, her eyebrows arching, a little smile on her lips. "S'that right?" 

"Mm," Ellie hummed, tucking back into her food. "Never going out patrolling with newbies again." 

"Not everyone can be a natural badass like you, Ellie." 

"'Specially not you." Ellie grinned, laughing when Dina gave her achilles a warning little pinch. 

"I'll remember that when a runner is chomping at your throat." 

"You would never let me die."

"Mm," Dina hummed thoughtfully. "Only because that would be a waste of a pretty face."

"Okay, Romeo, go pick a movie, I'll take the dishes in." Ellie accepted Dina's empty plate and stood. 

"I'll be waiting, Juliet." 

Ellie ignored the feeling  _ that _ gave her. 

They both settle on Ellie's bed, Dina in front, with Ellie lying behind her, head propped up with her pillow as they watched one of the movies Maria had loaned her. 

"When are we going to this place?" Ellie asked, and Dina rolled onto her back to peer up at her. 

"Whatever you're ready. Are you out tomorrow?" 

"No," 

"Me neither. If you feel better we can go tomorrow, if not we will figure out when we're both free again."

"Okay," Ellie hummed.

They fell asleep before the movie even finished. 

\--

Ellie was feeling a little better come morning, waking up early with Dina still asleep beside her, face squished against the pillow, lips parted slightly as she snored softly. 

Ellie let herself lay there for a short while, hands tucked under her head, just watching Dina sleep, memorising every little detail of her face, just in case she felt like drawing later. 

She got up not long after that, figuring she was being kinda creepy. 

Joel was already awake when she trudged into the kitchen, like he always was, sipping on a mug of steaming liquid as he read whatever book he'd found on patrol recently. 

"Mornin'," he said without looking up. 

"Hungry?" Ellie asked, setting about making that nettle tea Dina loved so much. 

"I've eaten, left some in the oven to be reheated. There's extra, too, since I never saw Dina leave."

"Thanks," Ellie murmured. 

"She was really worried about you last night, kiddo." 

"I know," 

"She cares about you," 

"I know," Ellie frowned, turning to Joel after turning on the oven and placing the pan of hot water on the stove. "What's this about?" 

"I'm just sayin'," Joel shrugged. "She seems nice." 

"Okay, old man, whatever you are thinking, it's not that." Ellie said, turning her attention back to the stove. 

"Okay," Ellie could hear the smile in his voice, but she ignored him. 

Dina was awake when Ellie fumbled through the door, lying on her side facing Ellie, a sleepy smile pulling on her lips. 

"Hey," Dina's face was half hidden by the pillow, her voice gruff in the way Ellie loved. 

"Hungry?" 

"Breakfast in bed?" Dina grinned teasingly as she sat up, back against the headboard. "I might just never leave."

Ellie was surprised how good of an idea that sounded to her. 

"This is a one time thing," she said, handing Dina both plates, and setting both mugs down on the floor. "A bribe of sorts."

"Freckles, I'll cuddle you for free." Dina grinned, helping Ellie clamber over her to the other side of the bed. 

"Please, I will pay you to  _ not  _ cuddle me." Ellie grinned at Dina's faux shocked expression.

"That's fucking rude, you dick." Dina laughed, handing the plate off to Ellie. "How are you feeling today?" 

"Better," Ellie hummed. "Well enough to, like, leave the compound if that was something you wanted to do."

"Huh, I don't think I feel like it today." Dina way lying, Ellie could tell, just trying to get a rise out of her. 

"Fine, I'll take the food back."

Dina slapped Ellie's hand away when she went for her food. "You fucking try it, Dipshit." 

"Do you want to eat and head out? Is it far?" 

"About two hours walk, a half hour horseback." Dina answered. "Think you can get Shimmer?" 

"I don't think he's signed out today, Maria probably won't mind." Ellie hummed, gently nudging Dina and motioning to the mug beside the bed. 

"Good, we will take him." Dina said, handing Ellie her mug. "I will go get some food to take with us while you get ready to leave, I'll meet you at the Barn when we're both ready."

"Do I need to bring anything?" 

"Pistol, just in case, but nothing other than that."

They finished eating, and Dina gave her a quick hug before disappearing out the door with a little skip in her step. 

\--

Ellie got to the Barn before Dina did, settling on the stool beside Jesse, who offered her a little smile.

"Headin' out?" he said, nodding toward the backpack by her feet. 

"Dina has something she wants to show me," Ellie said, and Jesse nodded, turning back to the food he was eating. 

They sat in silence for a short while, Ellie chatting briefly with Sarah.

"Word of advice, Ellie." Jesse said, staring down at the food in front of him. "Don't waste this. I did, but then again, I never really had Dina's full attention, did I?" 

Ellie felt her gut churn at those words, and Jesse must have noticed the panic on her face, because he smiled slightly. 

"Hey, that wasn't a dig. Dina and I are friends now, there's no animosity here, El." Jesse assured. "Seriously, I'm happy for you guys."

"There isn't-- we aren't anything, Jesse. We're just friends."

"Like I said; don't waste it." 

"Hey, guys," Dina's voice rung through the barn, then Ellie had an arm around her shoulder, the other over Jesse's. 

"Ellie said you guys are heading out." Jesse said, and Dina hummed, pulling Ellie toward her. "Just be careful, there have been a lot of sightings recently."

"Yes, sir." Dina rolled her eyes, pushing the side of Jesse's head as she stepped away. "Ready, El?" 

"Yeah, Shimmer should be ready for us heading over." Ellie stood, shouldering her bag, clapping her hand onto Jesse's shoulder, giving him a little smile when he looked at her. "Thanks, man."

"Sure thing, Williams."

"What was that about?" Dina asked as she and Ellie walked toward the stables. 

"Wouldn't you like to know," Ellie side-eyed her with a little grin. 

Dina rolled her eyes, bumping her shoulder against Ellie's, Ellie's body humming with dull pain. "You suck."

Fergus met them in the stables, handing the reins over to Ellie with a little smile before getting back to work. 

Ellie greeted Shimmer, scratching his cheek and kissing his nose before hopping onto his back, helping Dina up. 

"Just lead the way, Chunk."

It took them a little over forty minutes to reach the town, because Dina was an awful navigator and Ellie was a little flustered at just how close Dina was holding her, her head pressed against Ellie's spine. 

When they reached the town, Dina navigated her through the streets, guiding Ellie to take Shimmer into the garage of one of the derelict buildings before hopping off and tying him up. 

"Is this the surprise?" 

"Yes, Ellie, a dusty old house is your surprise." Dina grumbled with an eye roll. "No, it's down stairs."

Dina lead Ellie down stairs, stopping at the door, hand on the knob. "Close your eyes, and keep them closed until I say."

"Seriously?" Ellie huffed, slumping like a petulant child. 

"Yes, Ellie."

Ellie closed her eyes and Dina opened the door, ushering Ellie inside, telling her to stay put. 

There was shuffling, the distinct sound of a generator being powered up, then a cheerful little jingle rang through the room. 

Ellie frowned behind her hand. "What the hell is that?"

"Okay," Dina whispered, and Ellie almost jumped at how close she was, her hand coming up to lightly grip Ellie's wrist, pulling her hand away. 

Ellie let her, but kept her eyes closed, unsure if she was allowed to look yet. 

"Open your eyes," 

Ellie done as she was told, coming face to face with Dina, who was smiling up at her. Ellie peered over her shoulder at the room around her, lights strung up from the beams across the ceiling and long the walls, giving the room a soft orange glow. There was a sofa in the middle of the room, a dart board up on the wall, a pool table that looked barely playable, and in the corner there was a large machine, lit up with the words 'Street Fighter'. There was a TV on a rotting stand, a dusted gaming console wired up to it. 

"What is this place?" 

"Howie said he thinks it was a dudes man cave, or something." Dina shrugged. "He helped me out, in the beginning, with the arcade machine, but I fixed up the TV and console. I strung up the lights and stuff."

"You cleaned this place up, and fixed everything in here?" Ellie's eyes dropped to Dina, who nodded slightly. 

"For you," Dina admitted in a whisper. "I thought you could use a place like this, when Jackson gets too much."

"Dina," Ellie breathed, looking around the room again in awe. "This is amazing, thank you."

Dina shrugged bashfully under Ellie's adoring gaze. "Come on, let's give the machine a go."

The game got competitive, both girls button bashing and bumping into each other. In the end Dina came out on top. 

"You've had more time to practice." Ellie grumbled, and Dina scoffed. 

"Yeah, right." She bumped against Ellie, motioning toward the bookshelf. "There are a whole bunch of comics over there, I've picked up as my games for that thing as I could on patrols, and I've brought some DVD's of you want to just chill."

"Why are you talking like this is just my place?"

"Because it is," Dina shrugged. "I done it for you. I have places to go in Jackson that help me relax, but I know you don't really, and you get antsy in Jackson, so I figured this place would be good, and it isn't too far outside the walls."

Ellie felt her heart swell that the admission, her hand finding Dina's arm, giving it a little squeeze. "Thank you, Dina." She said, putting as much sincerity into the words as she could. "How about we make it our place?" 

"You don't have to, I know you need you time."

"My me time is better when you are there." Ellie admitted, her stomach fluttering at the blinding smile Dina gave her. "If I do want to be alone I will tell you, but being around you is easy, comforting, regardless of how I'm feeling."

"Yeah?" Dina had the softest smile on her lips, taking a step toward Ellie, closing what little gap there was between them. 

"Yeah," Ellie nodded. "You are calming to me, Dina, even if you are a little shit sometimes."

That made Dina grin, her hand running up Ellie's arm to rest on her cheek. "You love it," 

He voice was barely a whisper, and something shifted then, the look Dina was giving her finally clicking with Ellie. 

"Unfortunately, I do." Ellie replied, her voice equally as quiet, leaning in ever so slightly, leaving the next move up to Dina.

"Unfortunately," Dina scoffed, before closing the small gap between their lips, her hand gripping onto the back of Ellie's neck to pull her closer. 

It was a tentative kiss at first, a lingering press of lips together, but it was more than Ellie could have ever dreamed. A little sigh escaped her lips when Dina pulled back. 

"I didn't do this because I wanted you to kiss me, just so you know."

Ellie laughed softly. "I know," she said, before dipping down again to kiss Dina, a little harder this time. 

Dina was quick to reciprocate, her lips parting slightly to kiss Ellie's bottom lip, pulling a soft little mewl from Ellie. 

"Let's go put a movie on," Dina whispered against her lips, tugging her toward the sofa. 

She placed the DVD's she brought with her in the rotting coffee table, before holding up a joint with a little grin. "From Howie's weed den."

"You're going to get me into trouble, D."

"Yeah, right. You have no problem doing that on your own." Dina scoffed, motioning to the DVD's before pulling her lighter from her pocket. "Take your pick."

Ellie picked an old horror movie about torture games before settling against the sofa beside Dina as she sparked up the joint. 

Dina took a long drag before handing it over to Ellie. 

"How is Howie?" Ellie asked, accepting the joint, putting it between her lips. 

"Little worse for wear," Dina admitted sadly. "I think he's dying, but he refuses to come back to Jackson, he's happy in that den he has."

"Can't say I blame him," Ellie hummed. "That place can be a little overwhelming sometimes."

Dina hummed, watching Ellie for a short while before shuffling closer, lifting Ellie's arm and cuddling closer, slinging Ellie's are over her shoulder. 

Ellie gave her a little squeeze, handing the joint back.

They quietly finished the joint as they watched the movie, both feeling the buzz halfway through it. 

"Hey, El?" 

"Mm?" Ellie hummed, looking down at the girl tucked under her arm. 

"I like you, I hope that's what you got from that kiss."

Ellie had figured, but it was still nice to hear. Ellie smiled sweetly down at her. "I like you, too."

"Okay, good." Dina cuddled closer again. "Would've sucked if you didn't."

Ellie chuckled, lightly rubbing Dina's arm. 

They ended up spending the night there, cuddled up on the sofa, alternating between watching movies, playing street fighter and kissing, which started off relatively innocent on the sofa, but escalated to Dina having Ellie pinning against the wonky pool table. 

Joel was a little pissed when they god back, but Ellie couldn't really bring herself to care, not after the night she had just had. 


End file.
